Empty Sacrifices
What Has Words Ever Done For Me? Sometimes, we speak before acting. Because we're told it's the smart thing to do. Because using intellect and planning will somehow solve our issues. The debate over quality and quantity remain. But... what if you can't plan or think? What if one famous soldier must challange an army that spans the world? What hope is there? The easy answer is: don't get caught in this situation. Xianzhi walked towards the bars. "Morning..." dropping a small platter of food after opening the bars. "Wake up, and eat up." her tone uncaring at this point. "Good morning, Xianzhi-chan." Izaya's response was disrespectful, but that was to be expected at the moment. Fumbling out of the blankets, he looked down at the food, then sat down on the floor and began reating. This time, he really was greatful. Wasn't she going to punish him, or something? Unless there were some paralytics in the food, he couldn't really see a way this was bothering him. He finished very quickly, then held the plate up for her to take. "Thank you, Xianzhi-sama." He stated, this time using the appropriate honorific. He'd use it when she earned it. It was like a reverse-reward system for him being a servant. Xianzhi would later come back to open the cage... no words stated, she was now dressed somewhat... this time more of a mission feel. Gear on, and a more sinister feel compared to other Shinobi or Kunoichi. Her servant, however, wore the same blood-stained clothes he'd be draped in since she'd abducted him. But that was alright. The worse he smelled, the more she'd be prompted to get him some new clothes or let him shower. Waiting by the bars, he needed her to use her chakra-lock thing before he could follow and "serve" her. Xianzhi pointed out. "You have a change of clothes in the living room..." something in the air stated this was a more serious day. Or she was still mad at Izaya, and the punishment of non-emotion was cast. Izaya nodded. "Thank you, Xianzhi-sama." He said enthusiastically, before using a single body-flicker motion to bring him directly in front of the new outfit. He stared at it a moment... She wanted him to wear this? But... It would be better than staying in the same dirty clothes... After a short pause, he reappeared back in front of his master, obviously not as enthusiastic as he had been when he left. His new, dark pants were too tight. The flak jacket wasn't his style, and neither was the white shirt. And she had the nerve to give him a kunai pouch, when she was still in possession of his sword... The only thing that really agreed with him were the sandels. Those were comfortable. "Ready to go, Xianzhi-sama..." He grumbled, scowling. Xianzhi nodded. "Let's go..." she wielded the same gear. And bestowed Toto ''on her waist. Maybe as a trophy... opening the door, a earthen stair way lead to the surface, and opening the door that hid the place. "Alright..." This was all Izaya was about to take. "Xianzhi-sama..." He began, moving in front of her before she could begin moving up the stairs. Why did he even care? "Are you alright..? Did something happen? I'm sorry I disobeyed you... But you don't have to act like this." Xianzhi shrugged, "Don't tell me how I should or should not act, servant." sure she was irritated... but he was proving a blasted point. And she loathed being wrong, even half-way. "We're going on a mission... a recruit of some potential needs to be initated. Jashin's vision came to me last night." "I know the place... and his name." "I understand, Xianzhi-sama..." The boy mumbled pitifully. Apparently, his show of concern meant nothing to her. Immediately, he moved out of her way and began waiting for her to pass him to she could lead the way. For whatever reason, he bit his bottom lip... Why was he upset with himself? Xianzhi looked to him. He looked... distressed... a moment of concern flickered over her, but she crushed it. ''Tch. ''He was a heratic bent to her beliefs, nothing more. "Alright then... he's meeting me not far from... at the very place you were taken. It's a common point where... victims or recruits are handled." Walking forward, she made her way... "I see..." Izaya replied quietly. He didn't want to be reminded of that. The symbol etched into his stomach itched. He ignored it and kept on walking. Bloody Pause, Time Skip Xianzhi skidded back after being punched directly in the face. Rubbing her hands over the wound she hissed, ''Toto lay on the ground... The possible recruit was a true thing... but he had been stabbed through the throat and in the lungs by a ferocious attack... two shinobi had killed him on the spot. Clearly... they knew of what was going to occur, and ceased it. Damn. ''She was defending herself... and these two were prooving a difficult duo. Both of them perfect in their combinations and cooperation... and they seemed to know of her techniques. Both clothed in dark clothes, nothing but simple black hoodies and black pants, kunai pouches and a grudge to note. The taller one stated, that of a male. His partner as well. "So, Jashinist slime, care to die yet?" Her servant watched idly. If they did kill her, it would be great. Then he'd be able to leave her and get back to the life he was going to have before he met her. The shinobi could take him into custody and for questioning if they saw fit; he didn't care. For the moment he'd just sit back quietly and watch the fight... And when the moment arose, retrieve ''Toto. "Curse Technique: Screaming Bane!" Soon, shadows formed around her body, "Arcaaaaaaahhhssss......." ''the creations hissing in an unknown tongue. Looking to the targets, they lunged towards the two, the banes a total of 4. Xianzhi watched in delight. But something was wrong... The taller one formed another technique. Tossing barbed senbon,he ignored the creations, targeting directly her. The senbon stabbed into both sides of her shoulders. And lightning conducted on the metal, shocking her as she was pulled towards him. The second one perpared a technique, pulling his hands forward, he slammed one hand into one of the banes, crumbling it's existance into ash and dispersing the shadows. The others lunged directly towards him as he was now a threat... Now, Izaya was tensing. They were hurting her too much... Torturing her, almost! They didn't need to do that! Why couldn't they just finish her quickly like they did the recruit? It wasn't fair... Xianzhi was nice enough to him. Instead of putting him in a hole in the ground, she gave him a nice cell. When he had disobeyed her, blatantly, in front of her followers, she just brought him back with no punishment. She even gave him a new change of clothes and breakfast! Her servant wouldn't stand for this. Clapping his hands together, he formed a familiar wall of water around himself and watched as it surged to the right of Xianzhi's opponents, before circling around their backs. By the time he used Body-Flicker to get her out of there, it'd enclose them completely then collapse in on itself, hopefully killing them both. The taller man looked in shock, as the water crashed around them. The other man was torn to shreds, his flesh flying and his bones filling the horror's thirst for blood and suffering. The second was gone... and the man watched as the lightning induced wires snapped to the water, flaying about, and connecting back to him. He was as good as dead... and by now Xianzhi was unconcious. Izaya couldn't believe it had worked so easily. Snapping into a Body-Flicker, he grabbed Toto off the ground, unsheathed it, and leaped over the remaining bulge of water onto the back of the tall man; pinning him to the ground. Then, Izaya raised ''Toto ''high above his head, aimed carefully, and... Hit him on the tip of the back of his neck, knocking him out without killing him. There was no reason for him to do it. As a present, he'd present the man to Xianzhi for her to sacrifice. That would make her happy, and him happy by extension! Finally, he made his way over to his master, rubbed his hands together for a moment while he collected a green energy around them, then pressed them to the wounds as the regeneration began... Would she be pleased with him after this? Izaya really, really hoped so! Xianzhi began fidgeting from the relief of pain. "W-wha...t's going on? Where are they?!" she immediately tried to stand up, but hissed, and stopped as she met Izaya's hands. What was her servant doing...? Why was he helping her? Why hadn't he aided them? The taller man lay singed on the ground, as the banes had since then vanished after she had fallen asleep momentarily. He smiled warmly as he pushed her back into a prone position. "You're going to agitate your wounds... Don't move until you're completely healed, Xianzhi sama. It's not an order... Only a suggestion..." He hummed, pouring even more chakra into the ability. He'd use his entire supply if he had to. Xianzhi's condition mattered more than his own. "Oh, and the nice one over there is sleeping so you can sacrifice him... I think Jashin will be pleased..." Xianzhi frowned, laying down... but it wasn't a dissappointed one, she was just confused. "Good." she glanced to the man that lay unconcious. "I'll fray his hide and feed it to the dogs." she was currently weak, but she'd be fine. Atleast, she hoped she was. Nothing looked worse like a weak Prophetess. Or... it could be a blessing, and only help raise the morale and zeal of her Cult as news of her attack. "Uhm..." The boy looked a bit saddened. He'd just saved her, but she wasn't showing the faintest sign of gratitude or kindness... Like, she was just waiting for him to finish healing her so she could kick him in the ribs and tell him she could've handled it herself... And he didn't like that. "I don't need any credit... You should just say you killed them, and that I didn't do anything... That I'm useless... Please..?" His hands glew brilliantly as he poured the remainder of his energy into the technique, healing his master at a very rapid rate. She'd be back to normal in few moments... But Izaya would probably pass out. Noticing the swift healing, and his rapid fatigue, she shook her head. "Cut it out, your growing pale." She was trying to show gratitude... but it was hard when he acted like such a fool to please her. "No, your my servant, and my body-guard. If anything, you proved yourself... my little brother and sister Jashinists won't look at you with the same gaze. But remember, not all are swayed by actions." Sitting up, she grasped his hands. "Enough healing." It was going to help him if he stopped. "Your going to hurt yourself. ''I'm fine." Izaya stopped immediately, staring at her hands that were wrapped around his own. At first, he was afraid she was going to hurt him, but then... He noticed something. She seemed concerned, somehow, and however stupid it may be. "Oh!" He mouthed, then pulled the sword off of his back. "This is yours! You dropped it. I'm sorry for using it." He mumbled, holding it out for her. He didn't want it anymore. It was her's. Xianzhi glanced to it. The thought came across that he got the picture... this was good. Taking hold of Toto, ''she glanced at it. "If your going to be protecting me like you just did, I suggest you take it. I'm no good with a sword... I perfer Ninjutsu. Jashin guides me, not my trust in steel." she handed it back. Any attempt to decline was going to be irritating. A nod was directed at her. "I understand. Thank you, Xianzhi-sama! I don't mean to rush you, but could we bring him back now..? I'm afraid I didn't hit him very hard." For some reason, Izaya felt very, very happy... From now on, he'd try to please Xianzhi-sama. It felt good to please her. He enjoyed pleasing her. He would do whatever it took... "Good... now to handle him." Standing up, she went over to her victim, glancing to him. She pushed away the cowl of his hood... her eyes would have burst apart. She knew this man. He had served her directly, he had been a guard for her Hall at one time... but now... To make sure, she pulled up his shirt, his voice groaning as it was done. There it was... a symbol of Jashin, tattooed into his flesh. But by it, stood another symbol, she didn't know what it was... a symbol of a jagged sun, with a hollow center. Someone she knew had betrayed Jashin himself, and their cult. It was... unheard of. "Izaya... come here." "Yes, Xianzhi-sama." Izaya chirped, nearly running the short distance. Did she want him to do something else? He'd do it, if it meant making her happy! "Take note of the symbol..." she wouldn't be sacrificing this one. Not yet. A future of suffering and torture would be this traitor's solace. "We need to transport him to Shencang." Xianzhi knew this changed everything. Traitor's in their midst? It seemed impossible... such zeal. Such protection, when they right next to her, why not kill her then? That meant that there we're more. A radical way of thinking within '''her' cult was forming. He had been converted when she had turned her back, when others hadn't noticed. He was a threat, and she would make him scream all he knew. The symbol was etched into Izaya's mind promptly. He wouldn't be forgetting it, ever. "Yes, Xianzhi-sama. Would you like me to carry him for you?" He asked politely, bowing his head a little. Already, he was craving for another show of gratitude or affection... Just something from the woman he called his master. Anything. "Yes, do so." Xianzhi pointed out, looking to the 'leftover' remains of the second member. She spit on the blood pool, taking some of the blood in her palm, she etched the mark of Jashin on the ground, creating a few words in her mind, surging chakra. "Bring him here, and let us go." It was ready for Shencang... Slinging the body over as instructed, it only took a few seconds for him to get settled within the symbol of Jashin. Occasionally, his stare flickered to Xianzhi's face... He'd stare at it all day, if she wouldn't get mad at him for it... Was Izaya becoming creepy? That'd be horrible. Maybe he'd just step on his thoughts for now. Smirking, she ignited the circle, the chakra flaring, she poured her essence into it, and the zone they were in burst outward, unnatural purple flames becoming the mark, and their bodies vanished to Shencang... e? A Man Chooses, A Slave Obeys The moment they arrived in Shencang, Izaya collapsed to the ground, throwing the dead-weight off of shoulders. Either the healing had taken more out of him than he anticipated, or the teleportation made him uneasy. Either way, he couldn't carry the body any longer... He had failed his master. "I'm sorry, Xianzhi-sama..." He apologized breathlessly. "Please forgive me..." Xianzhi forgave him quickly. "At ease, you are forgiven." "Time to make an of this traitor. We go to the Ritualist Hall." Immediately Jashinist gathered around, all murmering at what was occuring. "Izaya, time for you to come with me." she motioned him to come forward, and then they could make their way to the Ritualist area... After straightening himself out, Izaya followed as asked, smiling warmly. She hadn't punished him, or threatened him with punishment! Did it mean she cared as much as he did? The boy didn't even care what she wanted with him at the moment... She could be sacrificing him for all he cared. He'd offer himself up happily. Xianzhi headed in the direction of the place, she called out to her Jashinists. "Behold, my Jashinists acolytes, I bare grave news! I was attacked... by a traitor, the man that lays here!" "I will detail this out, and all will be revealed." The Jashinists immediately came to attention, like a city swarming to an accident or to a rally. Some of them carrying the traitor's body, made their way with her to the place of Rituals, Izaya by her side. He kept smiling. Even with the people swarming around him; even with his fear of crowds, and jumbled conversation; even with the urge tugging at his mind to run off into a corner and observe everything, he stayed by his master's side... And smiled. Izaya was happy. This was where he belonged; Not in Kiri, not with Ryu, or Odayakana, or Tsuyoi. Here. With Xianzhi. Soon, the entered the gate-way to the place, an empty arch lead to the place... as large as a colisuem, a wooden stand, large as it was, featured in the side was the place where the council members, or people of intrest sat. Izaya would be lucky enough to go there with her. But until then, she continued to the center, the stands filling like an arena, and it fit with the type of the foundation it was. A Prophetess bearing the news of utmost importance would be heard by nearly all her Jashinists in Shencang. As he took quick, agile steps next to his prophetess (who, in his opinion, seemed a little too eager to feed propaganda to her followers), Izaya glanced up to where they were headed, then lowered his gaze. A stage. Thousands of people staring at him. He didn't want to go. Xianzhi stood there... her cult in her midst. "People of my cult! Blessed children of Jashin!" Her voice shouting out to the crowds. "I have been attacked, not by shinobi of a village, not by a missin-nin, and neither by madmen." Looking across each of their faces... "But by one of our own, a Jashinist!" immediately... two of her own Jashinist guards picked up the unconcious man, and revealed his chest, the symbol of Jashin there... but the symbol of his traitorous kind. "This symbol is the mark of a blashphemer and of betrayal!" "I was nearly killed, had it not been for aid of my servant. Had it not been for Jashin's all guiding hand." "Their are traitors... amongst our very kind." Gasps filled the stadium... "And I shall root them out. And burn their flesh as incense. We shall find them!" her voice growing ever louder. "And we shall drink of their blood, sending their soul to Jashin!!!" The stadium was now in an uproar... all listened to their prophetess... Izaya still looked slightly shaken. The amount of people shouting around him, and just the sheer number of them made him want to crawl into a hole in the ground and die. If he could have, he would've hidden behind Xianzhi, waiting for them all to go away, but there were people behind her, too... My hands are shaking... I hate this... Watching as the sounds dulled and everyone's tones grew of shock and anger, "Be still... for the only thing that changes from here on. Is that the awareness of betrayal is now. And we shall purge them from our pure-blood, no heratic is allowed ascendence into these halls..." "From here on, every traitor we find will go through Hell." Xianzhi moved off the platform, grabbing the fore-arm of Izaya. The crowds shouting, but unlike most, their waves broke apart to allow her exit, and respected her enough to not question her... Her servant, who hadn't really been paying attention to what Xianzhi had been saying, was startled and utterly shocked when she began pulling him through the crowd. She didn't have to... She could've just told him to go somewhere, and he would've went! Why was she pulling him like this, and drawing attention to him..? "X-Xianzhi-sama...?" Unlike the other members of the cult, Izaya wanted to know what she was going to do with him. Xianzhi looked to him. "Nothing to worry about." she offered a wicked smile. "Just a rally call. It will bring the traitors out, get them rallying." "At the cost of more tension, they now know that their presence is known. And they will either come out as cowards, or attempt to deal more damage." "As for the man back there... he'll live the rest of his days under torture until I choose to snuff him out." "Oh... Alright." Instead of dragging behind her like he had done before, Izaya kept his pace with her, so her arm wasn't bent back and she didn't have to exert force in pulling him. For a moment, he considered grabbing her forearm, too... But quickly dismissed the notion. It was absurd. He still didn't exactly know what she wanted with him, but he was sure it wouldn't be anything to worry about. Xianzhi motioned, "We're going to my hall, there it will be more quiet..." keeping her pace she walked smoothly down the halls. "As for you... I'm glad you didn't chicken out or run while I was giving the speech. It would have been quite... awkard for my defender to rush off." "You're welcome, Xianzhi-sama..." Izaya mumbled pitifully. She didn't have to thank him for it. It was like thanking someone for something they're expected to do; like a crossing guard thanking a pedestrian for crossing the street. Quickly, he followed her, his arm having grown use to her grip already. Xianzhi was sure he had got the message, but he hadn't. It had been a mixture of thanks for not removing his presence because it would have created talk amongst the Jashinist and made her look in particularlly bad. It was also a thanks, but less so. The halls in sight, she smiled, "At last, my royal home... it's much more... extravagant then my home in Kiri. Deserving of me." Xianzhi pointed out as the bright white marble walls and floors came into sight, merging with the dirty earth halls. "I agree, Xianzhi-sama!" He replied enthusiastically. He wouldn't be staying in here, would he..? Izaya doubted it. Maybe there would be a small shed next to it where he slept, or he'd sleep in the rat-infested basement. Both of those options made a lot more sense than Xianzhi letting him sleep in the sae house as her... Or, in the same room. Izaya's face turned a predictable red. Luckily Xianzhi hadn't read his mind and noticed the reaction... The halls lay before them... in full beautiful array, tapestries on the side, and the tunnel's roof leading to a large palace interior... Jashinists walked around, her personal chambers we're assured to be else where in here. But directly down the long outstrech was the throne on which she sat, where the loyal followers would bow to practically worship her, giving her praise or whatever else she desired then and there. This place was fitting for a queen... and Xianzhi reveled in it. "Welcome to my Hall." Izaya looked around with less interest than he was showing. It was nice, and she seemed to be very fond of it, but... He didn't like it. It was too large and wide-open, with nothing occupying the space. But, still, he found it necessary to act as if he was enjoying it. "I'm honored, Xianzhi-sama." He was easy to read. He had stifled his inner thoughts... this was good. Immediately, younger Jashinist glamored to her position, some reaching the lowest age of 15, all their past they had been brought here, a chance they killed their own families to worship Jashin, or even brought in by zealous recruiters, friends, or family themselves. Xianzhi smiled to them, and they each gave a bow or nod, whispers surronding. Xianzhi looked back to Izaya. "I must ask you something Izaya... why didn't you just leave me there to die?" "What brought about the urge to keep your master alive?" In response, the boy looked away bashfully. "If at all possible... I'd rather keep that to myself..." He mumbled, forgetting to use the honorific in his moment of embarassment. Was it because he'd develouped feelings for her..? He couldn't remember what he had been thinking at the time... "For the moment, that answer is fine, but believe me, I'll know one way or another." her tone somewhat positive, she made her way towards the left side of the many opening archs, going to the side, she stopped and turned to him. "I just want to know something. And you must answer this one." "Will you ever betray me?" If he even stuttered... there was a chance she'd cut him off then and there. But then again... she may not. It depended on his answer. "No, Xianzhi-sama. I'll die for you if I have to." He replied easily. There was slight hesitation in his voice, but only because he figured Xianzhi might detect the affection he had for her, and then figure out why he wouldn't answer the first question... Xianzhi was... pleased. A somewhat wicked smile formed on her lips, kindness dripping in. "I am glad to hear this." She twirled around, going back to her walk, He was a good choice of a servant... a fitting counterpart. "I'm happy you're happy, Xianzhi-sama..." Izaya replied cheerfully. He saw her smile. It made him happy. Steps were taken affectionately behind her as he followed, ready to do whatever he needed to for his master. Xianzhi continued to walk, making her way to her private chambers... if she stayed here, she'd show him where, and if he stayed here... maybe a guest room could be furnished. He was still a servant, this only changed their relationship... "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you, Xianzhi-sama?" He asked. She looked thoughtful. Maybe she was thinking of living arrangements for him. It was only natural, considering how happy he'd made her. Or maybe she'd let him stay in her room~... Xianzhi noted, "Going to my bed-room..." at first she just wanted to see his reaction, but her logic kicked in, she didn't want him thinking things... "And then to find your room, a servant's quarters." He couldn't help but look slightly disappointed. "Thank you, Xianzhi-sama..." He mumbled dejectedly. So she didn't like him like he liked her..? It was predictable, but it still made him sad... Very, very sad. Xianzhi glanced to Izaya... she had a feeling he would be sad. "But be assured... I've had it made much better then your previous one." walking into her room, the door already held open. The room a pearly white marble, her bed in the middle, with a dresser on the left side, the entire room a basic box-shape, but halls connecting to the left and right lead to other quarters... heading to the right, she pointed, "This is the room." The chambers were much better compared to the dirt and wood he once had. The walls and floor stone, furniture and a single dresser was placed there, including a table and two chairs. His bed was a single, but was given sheets and a cover. Two soft pillows at each end. "I had them done much better... after all, I won't treat someone that saves me like dirt. "T-thank you, Xianzhi-sama... My room is connected to yours..?" He asked carefully. She was heading to the right, and saying it was his room... So was it really connected to her's? Did she trust him that much? "That would be a yes." Xianzhi looked to him, "Your not pleased?" She looked away, maybe he still felt like he didn't deserve it... but he did. Crushing that feeling again, she nodded, "Your my servant, if I need anything, I want you directly next to my room. Whether it be to talk, or otherwise..." she looked away again, back to her bed. "Nono! I'm very happy, Xianzhi-sama! Thank you!" Izaya shouted back immediately, running to his new room. He began to unpack what he had immediately; which wasn't very much, but he just unloaded all of his equipment and took off his sandals. Xianzhi smiled at his response. It gave her an odd sense... again she neglected to care for it. "Alright then, you begin sleeping there. If I need you, I'll just call... if your out of reach, I can... give a simple shock in your seal." She went back to her room, sitting on the bed, removing the straps on her sandals, and stretching a moment. Going to her dresser, she found some casual wear... "I'll be taking a shower." she commented as she walked down the doorway to the left, and shutting it. Izaya nodded as she walked away. She ordered him to sleep, so he would, regardless of the urge he was feeling to follow her to her shower and peep on her. Climbing into his bed with his clothes still on, he closed his eyes, and prepared to fall asleep. It wouldn't take very long... This bed was much better than the one she had had him sleep in before. Xianzhi began to remove her clothes, as she turned on the heated water for the shower... Would you kindly? ﻿Izaya slept soundly throughout the night. Even though it was morning, he showed no intention of getting up before the prophetess. Maybe she would leave him alone and he could sleep-in. That would be nice... If she'd actually let him. Xianzhi took her time, getting dressed... and then heading to the merging hall, glancing to him, he would need to be awoke... it was time he learned about the rituals... and that would take some time. But... he could sleep-in for this once, Xianzhi could work with her hair for the moment, but that only offered half an hour more... Izaya took this time gratefully, his head buried almost completely into his pillow. They were soft! Really soft! Not warm, though... He would have preferred it if they were warm. Xianzhi was soon done, she wasn't going to waste anymore time. Giving him a slight jolt through the seal, she spoke loudly, "Time for you to get up, you have a lot to learn." The servant's midsection jolted upwards, and he climbed out of the bed immediatley, stumbling slightly as he did so. "O-ow..." He whined. If she looked slightly concerned, it meant she cared about him! Maybe she'd apologize and hug him. That would be nice... Xianzhi did show some concern, it was a flicker. "Apologies, servant. ''But it's time for you to wake up and come with me. Get dressed..." Xianzhi pointed out, it was time to go study up. "S-Sorry Xianzhi-sama! I'm sorry..!" Izaya mumbled miserably. Scrambling for his clothes and equipment, he put them on post-haste, finishing with clipping his sandals and strapping Toto on himself. "All finished, Xianzhi-sama! What will I be learning today?" Xianzhi noted, watching him hurry. "You'll be learning of rituals... and all that these detail." Turning around, Xianzhi was calm, glancing forward with an air of... satisfaction. Happy to learn, and only ''hers to teach. It was odd, she hadn't stated it that way in her mind before. "Yes, Xianzhi-sama!" He replied back enthusastically. He took his place behind her immediately, ready for her to start moving. If she wanted to be punished, he would note that saying Xianzhi-sama every time he spoke was getting a little redundant. But that would make his master mad. So he wouldn't. Xianzhi looked to him and gave a slight-smirk, making her way out of her room, the door now open, making her trek to the Throne area of her Hall. And her servant followed obidiently, like he always did. What did she really expect him to do on their walk there? She would have to start a conversation if she wanted some entertainment. Xianzhi began to ask. "Oh, by the way... it appears you'll be having some partners today. Learning and all that, try not to let the other Jashinist's scare you..." she snickered, it'd be funny. Xianzhi planned to pair him with a ritualist, and she'd be sure it'd be a show at the minimum. Izaya was careful not to let his emotions show. Though, at this point, she'd probably be able to read them anyway. He was nervous. What if she paired him up with a hot woman, and he lost his cool? "... Men or women..?" The boy asked quietly. Of course, the obvious answer would be "both", but he wanted to hear it straight from her "I have two prospects in mind." Xianzhi admitted as she smiled to him. Continueing to walk, it would be intresting for her. Quite... fun. He stopped his questioning all together. Xianzhi was smiling at him... It made him happy! So, he'd stop asking stupid questions that might make her mad and just be happy with her smiling at him. That's what he'd be content with. As she continued to walk, it appeared the Jashinists that passed by them were more quiet then usual. As the area grew closer to the Ritualist Hall, one could fell the more serious tone to this zone. A place of sacrifice and teaching. Looking back to him, she stated, "One thing you should learn... is important." "Your blade, you make your first kill with it for Jashin, it's your blade from that time on till forever, unless it's too tarnished or shattered beyond repair." "Oh... Do you have a blade, Xianzhi-sama?" Izaya asked readily. If she didn't, he'd give back Toto so she did! Even though, as the prophetess and probably the leader of the entire cult, she--more likely than not--already had a blade, or some other more advanced form of worshiping Jashin. Xianzhi pointed out, "Yes, I have a single one. A sacrificial dagger, you've seen it, I used it on you, remember?" She was sure he did... keeping up the walk, they were almost there. "I remember, Xianzh-sama..." Izaya mumbled, shivering slightly. He remembered. Very well, in fact. Pain and nausea were threatening to sweep over him as he walked behind her. Xianzhi smiled... as the ritualist room came into view, several Jashinist stood there, acolytes learning from ritualists or priest(ess) of various ages, all teaching them the acts, Curse Techniques, and various rituals. As Xianzhi kept walking, she glanced to the right, the two she had in mind we're already there, turning around, Mang glanced to them both, her peering unholy green orbs hidden under the cloth she wore over her eyes. "Greetings... Prophetess and Guard." The boy nodded respectfully and kept his head bowed. He'd let his master do the talking. After all, how was he, a servant, supposed to speak on equal terms with two full-fledged members of the cult? Izaya should just go into the corner and hide... Mang glanced to him, and then so did her partner, Zuie. The black haired woman began. "What brings you here, Mistress of our Cult?" Xianzhi simply put it, "I'll be here to train my guard into the cult, he needs to learn of our ways and rituals. As for you both, I am glad your here, you'll be aiding in this process." Mang muttered, "I am honored, Prophetess..." And Zuie followed, "As am I, it is always a bright day when one enters our midst as an acoloyte." A twitch wracked through the boys body. What was an acoloyte? He'd never heard the word before, and it annoyed him that he didn't know it's meaning. He was smart. Brilliant, even. Why wouldn't he know? "It's not to meet you both..." He mumbled quietly, hoping he hadn't interrupted anybody. Mang and Zuie shrugged it off. They had heard worse. This was a one on the scale of ten. Xianzhi pointed out, "I shall watch, and instruct if needed, you two will help aid him with his seal. Make it... better." Zuie smiled, a gift of ... longevity, eh? ''This was going to be intresting. Mang nodded, "This way..." she pointed to the alter, he would need to lay on it. Jashinists walked around freely, they could stare or simply walk by at this. Xianzhi too her place at the side of the alter, Mang at one end, and Zuie at the other. "Ready to join our cult...?" Izaya looked to Xianzhi, then to the two women, and finally to the altar. "N-no..." While ordinarily he would've obeyed his master without question, he wasn't going up on one of those altars again. Why would he? So they could sacrifice him, slowly and painfully, laughing at his attempts to free himself and relishing his pain? Like Xianzhi had done... All of a sudden, Izaya had nothing but contempt for his master behind him, and the two women in front of him. He could kill them all, couldn't he? A single unexpected blow while they had their guard down? He could kill the entire cult, then leave without anybody knowing he was there. Back to wherever he had come from... Something was wrong in his eyes... Xianzhi pointed out, "Izaya..." sensing his agitation was easy, seeing it was something else. "Calm down, this seal... it's meant to prolong your life, connect it with mine." Mang and Zuie watched, they could have worded that better, and both of them stepped back to show they meant him no harm. "Why do I have to lay on an alter to do it..? If it's just a seal, you could do it standing or somewhere else..." He asked quietly, turning to his master and putting his back to the two behind him purposely. He wanted to see if they'd restrain him from behind; not that he'd resist if they did, but he wanted to see if he was right. Mang and Zuie simply stood there. Xianzhi pointed out, "The seal requires you don't move around much, we're going to complete the seal, binding you to me, and your life extended." "If you lay down, it will go quicker, but standing up would make it longer, and a chance that the seal could smudge, and that wouldn't do well." After brief consideration, Izaya turned around, nodded apologetically, then climbed up to the alter. Hesitating slightly, he finally laid down on it before closing his eyes shut tight. If they were going to kill him, he didn't want to see it... Mang placed her hand over his stomach, pulling up his shirt to reveal the seal. A warm chakra glow began immulating unto his seal, and slowly, she began to move her hands across, a mix of a pinches and tingling would be felt... as an unnatural inkish color began to emerge from his skin, growing to form the last pattern for the seal. Zuie stood there, placing her hands on both sides of the altar, forming more chakra to supply... it was a costly endevour. Xianzhi watched, making sure all was correct, just a few more moments. "H... hehehe..." Izaya was having trouble keeping his mouth shut and not moving. Even with the pinches, this was... tickly. Very, very tickly. And he was ticklish. Every so often, his body twitched from the effort, but he remained still just the same. Zuie noticed this, and she was going to put more effort into keeping him still as long as he didn't stifle himself. Mang continued, graceful chakra control lead to the rest of the charka infused ink emerging to it's final point. The fluid clear, and she immediately waved her hand, washing the chakra aside, and giving a stronger sense of heat, drying the mark. His mark was complete. Xianzhi nodded, "Your seal is now corrected, and your bound to me servant." He climbed off the altar immediately. It was creepy. "Bound to you..? What do you mean?" "Easy to explain... your seal was used as a means of punishment, and there are a numberless amount of seals to our array." "Your seal was only half complete, the remaining piece gives you ''Longevity... ''but that particular seal is a dual-seal, meaning your life is bound to mine. You live as long as I do, and in times of panic or emotion, we can contact one another..." Xianzhi pointed out, "Not in the terms of telepathy or whatever dribble comes to mind, it's ludicrous, but to the extent that you can tell when I, or me to you, is distressed." Mang and Zuie kept quiet, they were loyal, and interrupting her would be suicidal. "Oh..." Izaya's face grew... hot. Would she be able to tell what he was thinking..? This was like... and what if she got a partner, and they had... fun... would he feel it? How much of it would he... ''feel? And other perverted and non-perverted thoughts ran through his head. Jerking in place for an odd moment, he'd nearly forgotten! "Thank you!" He said to Mang and Zuie, for helping with the seal. There was a chance Xianzhi wasn't going to, so he'd thank them for her! Xianzhi could luckily, not tell. But who said she needed to be connected to his emotions to see what he thought? No one did. Mang nodded, "It was a pleasure, your now a full acolyte of our cult, and bound to our Prophetess... you should feel honored. None are even bound to our Council members, at least not yet..." Zuie nodded in agreement, "Looks like he can fully be taught now." Xianzhi had her arms crossed, a solumn look on her face, "Good." Izaya nodded to them both once more, then turned and faced his master. He smiled warmly at her. "What will I be learning, Xianzhi-sama? And will I be learning it from you?" He asked impatiently, waiting for her to reply. She should teach him. He wouldn't listen to anybody else. Everyone in the cult was a psychopath (save for the two women in front of him, who were both, in some regard, nice), and Xianzhi-sama was the only one he trusted. "I'll be watching and correcting." Xianzhi simply placed her comment. "These two are your partners... they'll aid in your teaching and so on..." Mang gave a slight bow to her Prophetess, and smiled. "Let's begin the first lessons then... the sacrifical ritual." This was where Izaya's eagerness and enthusiasm faded. He wasn't going to kill any small or pretty girls. He wasn't going to kill any babies. He would really prefer not to kill anyone, at all, in general. But they were going to make him, weren't they..? Xianzhi smirked. "Don't worry, for practice or teaching we don't use real people, clones... we fuel more chakra into them so they can copy flesh and blood." He was too easy to read to her. "We only sacrifice worthy victims, but you'll need to know the standard sacrifice if your to ever gain Jujutsu." "... Then I don't have to learn Jujutsu... I can be in the cult without it, can't I..?" He asked quietly. Izaya knew that by being in the cult, he'd have to kill some people, but he'd rather not kill people the cult abducted and then sacrificed for no particular reason. It was possible to become strong without their techniques. Lots of other people had done it. Mang was the first to speak up, her voice calm through the defiance to sacrifice. "You dare to neglect Jashin's gifts?" Xianzhi pointed out... "No need to fret. It seems he won't need the sacrifices... but he will need to learn something. And that will involve your first kill for Jashin." Izaya didn't hesitate to snap back, though his voices contained some obvious traces of anger. "I don't believe in any god, of any kind. Your cult could be little more than a club for all I fucking care, and I was abducted and practically forced to join. So don't try to push your one-sided and intolerant views onto me." He replied, eyes blazing with a mixture of fury and apprehension. Could they brainwash him..? It was possible, probably with some sort of Genjutsu. So they could make him believe. Xianzhi smirked, her acolytes could fight their own battles... if they couldn't win an arguement against a recently recruited heratic, then what good we're they? Mang smirked, "Belief or not, we are gifted with powers due to our worship and rituals, our powers grant us gifts that you pathetic infedils have yet to create. Longevity... immortality... techniques that could wipe villages from your so called goverened lands." Zuie added, "As for you caring, it doesn't really matter now does it? Surronded by fellow cultists, and our way of thinking... you think you'll last against our way of thinking? You may be stubborn, but it's easy enough to read from your... stance and otherwise to tell that you'll break eventually." Her response made him want to shut up, but his mouth kept on moving regardless. "Your powers are called Jutsu, and I'm relatively sure everyone on this planet is capable of them. And sure you could. That's why you've done so already and conquered the world, right? Bullshit. All bark and no bite. Attacking the Ninja villages would be like kicking a rabid dog." Mang began the debate... "Jutsu? Jutsu that you can't or any other heratic can't utilize. I've even seen one try, he exploded, into tiny fleshy shrapnel before his daughter. It was quite funny to see him try... fool." "And boy, maybe you forgot, but we are unified, where as the precious villages and the non-believers within are non-aligned, treaties and wars created and removed as if tides of the seas." Mang made sure to add once more... "And if you weren't so dim-witted... you might realize by now, that we haven't attacked for a reason." Xianzh looked directly to Izaya... "A reason like "we can't win because our cult isn't strong enough to defeat the entire ninja world"? And, just so you know, I'm relatively sure that all of the villages would unite to something threatening to kill them all. They did it once before." Izaya rebuttled effortlessly. "Try strategy oaf." Zuie added. Mang smirked, "You'd be surprised where we have our influence... even in the presence of the kages themselves. Where as the Akatsuki failed, they were blunt instruments... we aren't hear to wage a large-scale war. We're here to convert those who can be, and turn each and every member of the Kage's pathetic resistances into rubble... we always start with the hopefuls of the villages. Those who are closest to the villages." "All the more for sacrifices." "Mmm... And, if I recall, you have traitors in your midst. How long do you think it'll be before the villages get wise to your strategy? Maybe you should try some logic and common sense, instead of putting blind faith in a god that doesn't exist. Wench." Mang added lastly, this boy was getting annoying. "Traitors that can be purged from the pure-bloods. And wise? Boy, you fail to recognize. Why would we let them get wise to our actions?" "For every Jashinist we possess, that man or woman has the equel strength of the two foes." Zuie pointed, "Speaking of traitors, care to volunteer so we can rip out that treasonous tongue of yours?" she smiled sadisticly, her tongue going over her incisors for effect. "It'd be a shame if you were to die so soon." Xianzhi yelled to them. "All of silence." Immediately both Mang and Zuie backed away, they wanted to kill the new-blood... and her servant, this wasn't going to happen. "Keep your childish debates to yourself, your viewpoints are null and void, what happens... happens. Whether you think it be the will of Jashin or not." A tooth was dug sharply into his bottom lip to keep himself form retorting. Izaya could win this argument, he knew. They were overestimating themselves. But, did they really not know anything..? Ripping out his tongue wouldn't kill him, unless they let him bleed to death. But he could bleed to death from the smallest cut. It was like saying you could get hurt by falling. Xianzhi watched. "I have a feeling I'll need to teach him." with a wave of her hand, she dismissed the two, and walking off with a glare towards him... his decision would be a sad one if he kept up his antics. Looking directly to him, she stated, "Follow me... we need to talk." And he did, bowing his head and going behind her, like he always did when he was following. What was next? A lecture? Was he in school again now? Xianzhi gritted her teeth, "Don't you be so foolish again, you understand?" It was as a mother scorning a child... "They would have killed you then and there, and my opinion could have done nothing to sway them, you need to choose your words more wisely..." She stopped momentarily, "I-it'd be a shame if I lost my servant. I don't want to look for a replacement." It was her subtle way of showing care... Izaya couldn't look her in the eye. "I'm sorry, Xianzhi-sama... I'll choose my words more carefully, I will...! I won't speak at all unless spoken to, and I'll you do my talking for me... I swear it..." He mumbled. Honestly, he would just prefer if she just used a genjutsu or some other method to make him believe in the god. Otherwise, he'd always feel slightly crossed with the other members of the cult. "Thank you..." smiling to him, a common occurance would have been a hug. But she wouldn't be seen doing such a thing... not yet anyhow. "Your first lesson is going to be easy, I just need you to learn three things. The rules of the Jashin Cult." "Those being... never slay another Jashinist without reasoning, that reasoning must be that the fellow comrade has broken the laws of Jashin or is a betrayer." "The second one being... always slay in the name of Jashin, and kill them with your blade." Xianzhi finished, "The last rule being, the Council, Cu lt-Head, and Prophetess' word must be obeyed, we are the head and hands of our people." "I understand, Xianzhi-sama." Izaya replied generically. It was evident that she was boring him and that he wasn't really listening; these rules would have to be beat into him over time if he was to ever truly follow them. He just wanted to go back to her quarters, climb into his own bed, and fall asleep... This was something she couldn't stand for. "Then repeat what I just said." Xianzhi outputted... it was a simple request, she would add some pressure to make him remember. "... that is if wish to please me." a sly smile on her face. The bored and dulled expression on Izaya's face immediately changed to a distressed one. "Y-you... you were telling me about the rules..." He mumbled pitifully. He had no idea what the rules she told him were. But maybe she wouldn't ask..? "I said repeat what I said. Not a summary... ''list the rules." ''her tone somewhat testy, Xianzhi was beginning to feel some irritation towards him. If he only spoke that he was loyal, and did not prove it, then there needed to be change. He lowered his head like a dog that had displeased it's owner. "I wasn't listening, Xianzhi-sama..." He muttered even more quietly, barely audible over his own breathing. He'd listen from now on... "I thought so." she spoke condenscendently, "I'll state them, and I want them memorized." "Never slay another Jashinist without reasoning, that reasoning being that they have comitted treason or broken the acts of Jashin. Always slay in the name of Jashin. And never disobey the Council, The Cult-Head, or Me." "Never slay another Jashinist without reasoning, that reasoning being they have commited treason or broken the acts of Jashin. Always slave in the name of Jashin, and never disobey the Council, The Cult Head, or you." He repeated immediately. Would she be pleased now...? "I'll memorize them immediately, Xianzhi-sama!" Long Lasting "Good." Xianzhi pointed out, "Your skills in combat will be leveled later..." "For now, we are going to focus on you learning." Xianzhi began turned around, motioning for him to follow. She was headed to the Grand Library... Izaya made a face, but followed anyway. "What do I have to learn about?" He asked, his voice almost a whine as he took step after step behind her. She recruited him so she could put him in school..? She was joking, wasn't she? What did learning have to do with religion? Xianzhi pointed out, "Your role. You've already expressed you distaste our belief, then I won't put you through it. Atleast, not until you eventually want to." "Our ranks is all you'll be learning today." She kept her pace.